


it feels better biting down

by nirav



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: in which lena's new girlfriend might be a spy





	it feels better biting down

“So let me get this straight.”  Sam leans back in her chair, kicking her feet up onto the corner of her desk casually.

“Don’t put your feet on my desk,” Lena mutters, automatic and distracted, and she shoves halfheartedly at Sam’s feet.

“It’s my desk now, you gave it up.”  Sam settles more comfortably back in her chair and folds her arms over her chest.  Lena keeps pacing in front of her. “You’re in my office at 3:30 on a Tuesday afternoon, pacing like an overexcited Yorkie, because you have a date at _eight_ tonight.”

“A Yorkie, Samantha?” It’s enough to get Lena to stop her pacing and her hands settle on her hips so she can glare at Sam.  “Really?”

“You have nearly five hours til this date, so explain to me why you’re freaking out _now_ instead of in, oh, I don’t know, three hours?”

“Don’t judge me,” Lena grumbles, and she lets out a sigh and settles delicately into one of the chairs across from Sam.  “She’s _really_ nice.”

“You don’t do nice.”  Sam raises an eyebrow.  “The last time you did nice was Jack, and we all remember how that wound up.”

“Rude,” Lena says with a sniff.

“He wound up sleeping on my couch for three days and crying into ice cream cartons and watching all of Ruby’s Disney movies because you broke up with him because he was too _nice_ for a Luthor,” Sam recites, nose wrinkling disdainfully.

“I don’t think that’s a particularly fair assessment--”

“Your Luthor complex makes you freak out around people you think are too nice to be tainted by your family’s villainous ways and you overthink and then you panic and break up with them,” Sam says.  She pauses and tilts her head to one side. “Which actually makes me wonder what exactly it is that you think of me, since you’ve never freaked out around me in the last ten years.”

“No comment,” Lena says snidely.  “Now help me calm down so I can go on this date.”

“I should really be working on--”

“I own 57% of the shares in this company and I’m telling you right now that the only thing you need to be focusing on is helping me get ready to go on a date with the nicest and prettiest woman I’ve ever met.”

“Fine,” Sam says with a huff.  She swings her feet down to the floor and pushes up to her feet smoothly.  “Come on, let’s go, and because you just said that this girl is prettier than me I’m going to make you cook for Ruby.”

“You are _unbelievable,_ ” Lena mutters, even as she trails after Sam to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

“You have a date?” Ruby bounces into Lena’s room and onto the bed next to Lena with a grin and the excitement that only a ten-year-old can muster.  “With who?”

“Her name is Kara,” Lena whispers conspiratorially.

“Oh, so you’ll tell my kid, but not me?” Sam yells from inside Lena’s closet.

“I’m cooler than you,” Ruby says with a sniff, and Sam leans out of the closet enough to stick her tongue out.  

“Where did you meet _Kara_?” Sam says, back in the closet and shuffling through the too-many dresses Lena has to choose from.  She pops back out and holds up a dress.

“No, not that one,” Lena says automatically.  “And I met her at the restaurant.”

“You mean the moneypit that I’m shuffling the entire budget around to cover?” Sam returns with three more dresses and dumps them in Lena’s lap.

“It’s not a moneypit,” Lena says  She sorts through the dresses and holds up one of them for Sam’s approval.

“No, bad idea, forget that one.”  Sam yanks it out of her hand. “The green one.  You look good in green.”

“And it’s my favorite color,” Ruby adds.  

“See? Sam points at Ruby.  “Meant to be.” She pulls Lena up to standing and shooes her away to the bathroom to change, shutting the door after her and leaning against it.  “So what’s this lady do?”

“I have no idea,” Lena says from inside the bathroom. “She was waiting for someone at the bar and asked for a wine suggestion.”

“You picked up a girl who was already on a date?” Sam rolls her eyes.  “Scandalous, Luthor.”

The door opens behind Sam, who nearly falls through it and barely catches herself without landing on Lena.  

“She was waiting for her _sister_ , thank you very much.  I like this one, good choice.”  Lena pokes at Sam’s ribs, at the ticklish spot on her right side, and winks at Ruby when she laughs at Sam’s indignation.  “Your mom has good taste.”

“I taught her everything she knows,” Ruby says with a grin.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant they had decided on-- not Lena’s newest pet project that, as much as she’d never admit it to Sam, actually is bleeding money at every turn-- is three blocks from Lena’s office building, a familiar business-lunch location that Kara had suggested and Lena had agreed to immediately, welcoming the familiarity.  

Her phone buzzes in her coat pocket, and she peers down at the screen and the text from Sam.

_For my sake and the sake of everyone at work, you’d better not come home til you’ve gotten laid_

Lena glares at her phone for a long moment, contemplating bailing on the date just to annoy Sam, but her interest in Kara outweighs her ongoing need to irritate her friend, and she ignores the text entirely.

It’s chilly outside, the early edges of fall drawing the temperature down after sunset, and Lena shifts her weight and pulls her coat a bit tighter around herself as she waits outside the restaurant.  She’d been fifteen minutes early, too anxious to wait any longer, and she’s been standing outside in the chill for ten minutes waiting for the woman she’d struck up a conversation with on a whim a week ago, tall and approachable and honestly just a little too pretty to be real.

Lena checks her watch again, the minutes dragging by slowly, convinced that Kara’s late and has stood her up, but no, it’s still only 7:52.  She’s never done well in the cold, and is casting another look towards the warm restaurant and considering waiting inside when she hears her name.

Kara’s hurrying down the sidewalk, long legs eating up the space between them in easy strides, smiling widely at her.  “Hi,” she says, a little flushed and a little breathless. She pauses and then leans forward, presses a fleeting kiss to Lena’s cheek, hand warm on her elbow even through Lena’s coat.  “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

“Not at all,” Lena says, blinking rapidly because she’s certain that her entire face just flushed bright red when Kara kissed her.  “Just a few minutes.” She tilts her head towards the door. “Shall we?”

“Yes, please, I’m starving,” Kara says with a smile.  She darts ahead of Lena and pulls the door open for her, shoulders jerking forward momentarily as if she caught herself right before actually bowing.  Something warm settles in Lena’s stomach and her shoulders relax, because tall and gorgeous as Kara is, apparently she’s just as nervous as Lena and at least half as awkward.

Lena drags her fingers over the back of Kara’s hand on the doorknob as she goes by and is rewarded with an audible hitch in Kara’s breathing.  

This is going to be _fun_.

 

* * *

 

By the time they make it to dessert and are on their second bottle of wine, a warm haze has wrapped around Lena and settled easily on her shoulders, and she leans on her elbows on the table, propping her chin in her hand, as Kara waxes poetic about some Chinese restaurant she used to eat at every Friday when she was in college.

“What do you do for work?” Lena asks suddenly, without meaning to, because Kara’s just hidden another yawn behind her hand-- jetlag, she’d assured Lena early in the meal, because she’d just come back from a trip to London for work.  

“Oh,” Kara says.  She clears her throat.  “Oh, you know, nothing super interesting.  Consulting, mostly.”

“What kind of consulting?”  Lena rotates her wine glass with her free hand, not looking away from Kara.  “I work with a lot of consultants.”

“What do _you_ do?”

“Oh, you know.”  Lena waves one hand dismissively.  “Business. Boring business.” She gestures to the restaurant surrounding them.  “I come here a lot for work lunches, actually. The wine list tends to impress a lot of the suits.”

“Not to mention the food,” Kara says, just as enthusiastic as she had been when they’d ordered the tasting menu and she’d made her way through each course with a delight that Lena had honestly never seen anyone have for food.

“Indeed,” Lena says.  She pours them both another glass of wine.  “So do you travel much for work?”

“A fair amount, yeah,” Kara says.  She takes a slow sip of her wine and sighs happily at the taste.  “Most weeks, actually.”

“That sounds exhausting.”

“I guess so.”  Kara shrugs. “But I think it just depends on what you’re doing, right?  If you’re happy with the work and enjoy it, then it’s not as tiring. My sister is in her lab, like, fourteen hours a day, but she loves it and never seems to get tired of it.  It’s the same for me, I think. I like the work and it’s fun and I get to go to lots of interesting places, so it’s not really that exhausting.”

Lena raises an eyebrow and considers every business trip she’s ever taken and how grateful she’d been to come home after each of them.  “I suppose so.”

The waiter appears with the desserts and settles them silently on the table, disappearing quickly, and Lena waits to pick up her spoon so she can watch the way Kara excitedly inspects the creme brulee in front of her.

“You’re a foodie, aren’t you?” she says after a moment.

Kara pauses, creme brulee halfway to her mouth, and smiles sheepishly.  “Guilty.”

“Do you have an instragram account full of pictures of your meals?”  

“No,” Kara says defensively, and then sighs.  “Maybe.”

“I knew it.”  Lena smirks over a spoonful of brulee, and Kara shovels her own spoon into her mouth with a blush.  Lena takes a delicate bite to stop herself from stretching her hand out to take Kara’s over the table.  “Do you want to get out of here?”

Kara pauses, spoon halfway back to the brulee, and blinks up from her focus on the dessert to Lena, who’s now convinced that she might have just blown her chance.

“My apartment isn’t far from here.”

Lena takes one final bite of her dessert and sits up straighter to find the waiter and call for the check.  

 

* * *

 

Lena wakes up just after sunrise the next morning, as she normally does.  Instead of the sun filtering in from the left of her bed, it stretches up from the foot of the bed, warming her feet under the covers.  She rolls over and nearly collides with a sleeping Kara’s back.

A sleepy smile makes its way across her face, and she scoots closer and molds herself around Kara’s back, lips landing between her shoulderblades.  Kara’s warm and her skin is soft, and she sleepily shuffles back against Lena, and Lena drifts back to sleep, ready for a few more minutes of sleep before she gets up for work.

The sun has risen higher and reached further across the bed when she wakes up again to the sound of someone banging on the front door.  She pulls her head up from where it’s pillowed on Kara’s shoulder with a frown, and then suddenly Kara wakes abruptly.

“Oh, shoot,” Kara mumbles.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Lena says archly.  

“No! I mean-- hi,” Kara says.  “Sorry. I forgot my sister was coming by for breakfast.”

“Your sister is here?” Lena hisses, eyes going wide as she scrambles for her phone.  It’s 9:17. “Shit, I’m so late.” She has six text messages from Sam, the last of which reads _You clearly got laid so Im bringing you clothes to the office, just come straight here_.  God bless Samantha Arias.

“I’m sorry!” Kara whisper-shouts as she shoves her way into some sweats and a t-shirt and pauses to kiss Lena, short and sharp and over too soon, before running for the front door.  Lena’s left in the bedroom to gather her clothes and get dressed as quickly as she can with the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder.

“A very good morning to you, you heathen,” Sam answers, amusement heavy in her voice.

“Be nice,” Lena says with a grunt as she tries to twist around and zip up her dress.  “Can you move the meeting with Stephen to--”

“I already pushed it to one.  And the 10:30 to 3:00. The 3:00 is now tomorrow morning, unless you’re going to be walk of shaming your way in late tomorrow, too.”

“I love you and you’re an asshole,” Lena says breathlessly.  “I’ll be there in thirty. And because I love you, I’ll even bring you coffee.”

“Real quick,” Sam says, and Lena closes her eyes because she can just _see_ the way Sam is smirking at her from fifteen blocks away.  “How good was she?”

“Oh, God,” Lena mumbles as she gathers her heels.  “ _So_ good.”

“Good,” Sam says.  “You needed it. Can you bring me a croissant too?”  She hangs up before Lena can say anything. Lena huffs out a sigh and does her best to straighten her hair before she takes a deep breath and squares her shoulder and makes her way out of the bedroom.

Kara’s at the counter, talking low and fervent to the woman who has to be her sister, her sharp features and frown at Lena almost as intimidating as the MD/PhD that Lena knows she carries after her name.

“You must be Alex,” Lena says at her most corporate and charming, offering a hand.  “Kara told me so much about you. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Is that so,” Alex says, even as she shakes Lena’s hand.  

“Yes,” Kara says loudly, looking back and forth between the two of them.  “I did. Obviously.”

“And yet you still forgot that we were going to get breakfast before you left,” Alex says, amusement replacing the frown as she elbows Kara in the ribs.  She glances back to Lena, one side of her mouth quirking upwards. “You must be _really_ good.”

Lena keeps her chin high and doesn’t blink, holding Alex’s gaze even as Kara buries her face in her hands and mumbles out an “ _Oh, God."_

“I certainly like to think so,” Lena says with a delicate shrug.  “Unfortunately, I have to get to work, but it was nice to meet you.  I hope you two can still make it to breakfast.”

“You have to go?”

“Some of us have real jobs with offices, you know,” Alex says, rolling her eyes.  “Nine to fives, even.” She glances back to Lena, who’s slipping into her heels carefully.  “And you already made Lena here late for hers.”

“It’s okay,” Lena says with another shrug when Kara looks up, stricken at the prospect of making Lena late.  “I’m my own boss, I can be late.”

“Self-employed?” Alex says, hands settling on her waist appraisingly.

“Something like that.”  Lena pulls a business card out of her purse and scrawls her cell number on it before handing it to Kara.  “Call me when you’re back from your trip?”

“Yeah,” Kara mumbles, staring down at the card.  Her eyes go wide and she looks back up to Lena and then to the business card with her name the _CEO_ emblazoned after it.  “So when you said you’re your own boss--”

“Something like that, yes,” Lena says with a smile. “Have a good breakfast.”  She nods to Alex, who offers her an amused salute, and kisses Kara’s cheek on her way out.

She’s still smiling like an idiot when she walks into the office with two coffees and a croissant for Sam, who looks up at her from her phone call and rolls her eyes.  Lena claims the garment bag Sam had left hanging from her and disappears into the private bathroom connected to the office to change.

Sam’s off the phone by the time she makes it back out, scribbling notes with one hand and holding her croissant with the other.  “So,” she drawls, not looking up. “You need to go get a manicure today.”

“I need to do what now?”

“My ten year old wanted to know why you didn’t come home last night,” Sam says conversationally.  “She asked if you went to a sleepover, and because I am _not_ explaining one night stands to my fifth grader this week, I told her yes.  Sleepovers equal painting fingernails in her world, so you need to come home with painted nails tonight.”

“Fair enough,” Lena says. “Since you brought my clothes.”

“Someone has to look out for your reputation,” Sam says.  She sets her pen down and glances at the clock. “I have ten minutes to my next call.  Catch me up. How was it?”

Warmth spreads out from Lena’s chest and she sighs, stupid and happy, and set to recounting her date.

 

* * *

 

_Hi Lena!  This is Kara.  I just got back into town.  Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?_

The text comes on a Sunday evening, when Lena’s squished onto the couch with Sam and Ruby, and she sighs a little too loudly at her phone.

“Oh, I know that look,” Sam says from the other side of Ruby.  “That’s your girl, isn’t it?”

“She’s not _my girl_ ,” Lena says ,even as she swiftly types out a reply and sends it with a soft smile.  

“Not yet, at least,” Sam says mildly.  She pokes at Ruby’s arm and leans over to fake-whisper in her ear.  “Lena has a crush.”

“I do not.” Lena says resolutely, an absolute lie that doesn’t even fool Ruby, and she smiles down at her phone stupidly again when Kara’s reply comes through immediately with a suggested restaurant and time.

“Are you going to have another sleepover?”

“Um,” Lena says carefully.  “Maybe?”

“She totally is,” Sam says, grinning wide and wicked.  “She told me that next she wants to come back with sparkly rhinestone nails.”

Lena swallows a groan and drops her head back against the couch, trying to focus on the fact that Sam is her CFO and the best friend who covers for her one night stands and not to think about how infuriating she is.

 

* * *

 

“Where were you this time?”

The restaurant is smaller and less formal than the last one, the waiters less prescient and more surly, but the food is glorious and Lena’s eaten far more than she meant to.

“Portugal,” Kara says over the rim of her beer bottle.  

“I love Portugal,” Lena says.  She takes another bite and groans at the taste, even as her stomach protest.  “First time?”

“No, I’ve gone there a lot.”  Kara settles back in her chair with a sigh, stretching her arms over her head.  “It’s so nice over there, everyone is wonderful. I could live there.”

The waiter reappears with the check, and Lena reaches for it, only for Kara to snatch it away.

“My turn,” she says with a glare.  “I asked you out this time, I get to pay.”

Lena holds her hands up with a slow smile.  “Next one is mine, then?”

“Maybe,” Kara says.  She slots her credit card into the folder and offers it back to the waiter.  

“Maybe later this week?” Lena suggest, a restaurant choice already made in her head.

“Oh,” Kara says, face falling momentarily.  “I actually am heading back out on another trip in a few days.”

“Already?” Lena raises an eyebrow.  “Where to this time?”

“Hong Kong,” Kara shrugs apologetically.  “For a few weeks, actually.”

“That’s quite the trip,” Lena says.  She props her chin in her hand. “What for?”

“Just work, as always,” Kara says with another shrug.  She leans her temple against her fist. “When I get back, maybe?”

“Well,” Lena says after a moment.  “I think that depends.” Her fingers follow the line of Kara’s forearm, elbow to wrist and back again, and she watches as Kara’s jaw clenches.

“Depends on what?”

“On if your sister barges in on us again tomorrow morning.”

Kara clears her throat and flushes red up to the tips of her ears, and Lena smirks, triumphant.  

 

* * *

 

Their morning isn’t interrupted by Alex, and Lena’s already cleared her morning meetings so she can sleep in, and they create a disaster in Kara’s kitchen making pancakes, cooking devolving into kissing and leading into inappropriate sex against Kara’s refrigerator that leaves Lena with a bruise blooming on her collarbone.

“Please tell me you have concealer in here,” Lena mumbles, digging through the makeup bag Sam had brought her.  “Oh, thank God.”

“Good luck explaining that one to Ruby,” Sam says as she shooes Lena into the bathroom.

“I hate you,” Lena calls back to her.

 

* * *

 

A routine of sorts appears, with Kara returning home for two or three days at a time and spending as much time with Lena as she can, text messages and Skype calls filling the time in between.  After Hong Kong it’s Rio de Janiero, and then Vancouver, and then Reykjavik; the trips carry on, constant and persistent, months skidding by broken up into spans of emptiness and then blips of Kara home and in her life, and Lena takes the times that she can when Kara’s home and makes the best of them  There’s a wondrous almost-full-week after Iceland where Kara’s home the whole time, and Lena meets her at her apartment with takeout and an entirely inappropriate neckline on her dress that has Kara nearly dropping her suitcase.

Even Alex has adjusted to Lena’s presence in Kara’s apartment almost every morning when Kara’s home, and has invited Lena to breakfast with them on more than one occasion.  Something of a relationship has developed over the brief spans of time Kara’s home, to the point where Lena’s almost started to consider herself Kara’s girlfriend, even if they haven’t yet talked about it, and she even texts with Alex periodically, trading links to journal articles and Ted Talks.  

“Miss Luthor, you have a visitor.”  It buzzes in from Lena’s assistant, the only person allowed to interrupt her weekly financial meetings with Sam.  

“Who is it?” Lena doesn’t look away from the spreadsheet Sam’s got up on the enormous monitor on the wall opposite Lena’s desk, calculations turning in her head as she tries to brainstorm a way to cut costs from her R&D department without laying anyone off or terminating any projects.

“A Kara Danvers?”

Sam pauses her notetaking and lunges for the phone, grabbing the receiver before Lena can say anything.  “Send her in, Jess.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Lena glares at Sam and frantically glances to the door as it opens and Kara appears, hesitant in her jeans and sweater in the sleek corporate formality that is Lena’s office.

“Hey,” Lena says, smiling in spite of herself because they have a dinner planned this evening but here’s Kara with what looks like lunch takeout in her office. She strides over and presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek.  “Kara, this is Samantha Arias.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Arias,” Kara says politely, accepting Sam’s handshake, visibly unnerved by the unnaturally wide smile on Sam’s face.

“Just Sam, please,” Sam says.  “So you’re Kara.”

“Um,” Kara says.  “Yes?”

“Ignore her,” Lena says loftily.  “She’s the CFO and also my best friend, which means she has zero boundaries about anything.”

“Oh,” Kara says slowly.  “That Sam.”

“I don’t want to know what that means, do I?” Sam says, folding her arms over her chest.  

“You really do not,” Lena says with a sniff.  “We can finish this later, right?”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll get Daniel to reschedule.”  Sam gathers up her laptop and notes and pauses to shake Kara’s hand again.  “Great to finally meet you. Lena won’t shut up about you.”

Kara flushes bright red and clears her throat, shooting a glance towards Lena, who rolls her eyes and shakes her head.  Sam heads to the door, pausing to point at Kara’s back and throw a gratuitous thumbs up to Lena on her way out.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt--”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lena says, shaking her head briskly.  “You could never.” Her heels grant her even height to Kara in her sneakers and she presses an easy kiss to her mouth, one that goes on longer than she’d technically intended because Kara tastes like coffee and easy mornings together.  “Especially if that’s lunch.”

“It’s not the most elegant lunch, but yep, it’s lunch,” Kara kisses her again, quick and easy, and then sets the bag down on the low table inf ront of the couch and starts unloading containers.  “There’s a new taco truck that opened and on Mondays they’re near your office, so I thought I could stop by.”

“Those look amazing,” Lena says, inhaling deeply and taking in the scent of carne asada and chipotle.  “And you’re always welcome here, whenever you want, but if you wanted to have lunch I could have adjusted my schedule--”

“It was kind of a last minute thing,” Kara says shyly.  “I know we have plans tonight, but I. Um. I missed you.”

It’s enough to pull Lena’s attention away from the food and she pauses, breathes, wraps her arms around Kara’s waist and buries her face in Kara’s neck.  

“I missed you, too,” she mumbles into the soft material of Kara’s sweater.  She holds on for long moments, because they have lunch to eat and dinner plans that night and she’ll be staying at Kara’s apartment again but after that Kara’s leaving for an entire three weeks straight and it’ll be back to texts and Skype calls.

Lena pulls in a deep breath and takes in the comforting scent of Kara’s detergent and her subtle perfume, cataloging it away for the next three weeks.

 

* * *

 

There’s another three days before Kara comes back and it’s Ruby’s birthday, so Lena throws herself into work and helping Sam plan.  Lena had proposed flying them all to New York so they could go see Wicked on Broadway, since Ruby had been singing along wit hthe soundtrack for six months straight, but Sam had nixed travel for her birthday entirely because she didn’t want to spoil Ruby.

“We’re already living in a private penthouse with a _butler_ , Lena,” Sam had said. “I want to keep her at least moderately grounded in reality, which means no charted jets to New York for her birthday.”

“Fine,” Lena sighed.  “What about seeing it here?”

And so it went that they were in the middle of getting ready for Ruby’s birthday dinner-and-a-show when a knock sounds on the door front door to the apartment.  Lena rolls her eyes and groans, struggling with the zipper on her dress, because that’s probably Simone, Ruby’s favorite of the drivers in Lena’s employ, here to pick them up.  

“I got it,” Sam says, waving Lena back into her room as she hurries down the hall from her own room, also half-dressed but significantly less self conscious about it as she buttons her shirt on her way to the door.  Ruby races around her, already dressed and ready to go, and flings the front door open.

“Oh,” Ruby says, audible even in Lena’s room, and Lena pauses.  “Hi?”

“Um, hi?”

Lena freezes, dress half-zipped, because that’s Kara’s voice, and then she hears Sam’s.

“Kara, hey,” she says, and Lena hurries down the hall, dress zipper forgotten because of _course_ Ruby would answer the door for Kara and of course Sam would be there, being tall and gorgeous and in a half-buttoned shirt.  

“Um,” Kara says again, and Lena finally makes it to the door, shoving past Ruby and Sam.  “Hey?”

“Hi,” Lena says hurriedly.  “Um, come in.” She shoots a glare at Sam, who rolls her eyes and holds her hands up and ushers Ruby away.  

“Hi,” Kara says again, slowly, stepping into the apartment and staring after Sam and Ruby as they disappear.  “I-- um.” She blows out a loud breath. “Am I your mistress or something?” She blurts out.

“What?” Lena says incredulously.  “Wait, you think that-- _Sam_?”

“I mean,” Kara says, tossing her hands up helplessly.  “She just answered your front door half naked and with a _kid_.”

“That’s Ruby,” Lena says automatically.  “Sam’s daughter.”

“And yours?” Kara ventures.

“No!” Lena hurries out.  “I mean, she’s my goddaughter.  Sam is my _friend_ , Kara, we aren’t together.”

“You just...live together?”  Kara’s eyebrows knit together, forehead creased in confusion.

“Yes,” Lena says with a sigh.  “I needed a new CFO last year and I wanted Sam to take the job.  She was hesitant about moving Ruby out here because she was worried about how expensive the city is and was trying to save money for Ruby’s college fund, so I bribed her with living her efor the first few years so she could build up some more savings.”

“You live with your CFO?”

“She was my friend first, and honestly I don't trust anyone more than her when it comes to the good of my company,” Lena says, shrugging and rubbing at her forehead.  “I’m not dating Sam, or married to her. I promise.”

“You wish!” Sam yells from across the apartment, and Lena drops her forehead into her hand.

“Oh,” Kara says, and she clears her throat awkwardly, weight shifting back and forth. “I-- um, I’m sorry.  For assuming.”

“It’s okay,” Lena says, smiling.  “What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling for a few more days.”

“I finished up early,” Kara says with a shrug and a smile.  “I wanted to see you, and you’d mentioned where you live and I thought that’d call up from the front desk but they said that your access list is cross-referenced with the one for your office and Jess had put me on it and I texted you from the elevator but you didn’t respond--”

“I didn’t hear my phone,” Lena says, and she laughs quietly.  “Comedy of errors.” She shrugs and reaches for Kara’s wrists, pulling her closer until she can settle her hands at Kara’s waist and rock up on her toes to kiss her.  “Hi.”

“Hey,” Kara says softly, smiling into the kiss.  “I missed you.” She kisses Lena again, hands skimming up her arms and around her back, pausing when they hit her unzipped dress.  She pulls back and raises an eyebrow at her. “You know, between half-naked Sam and half-naked you--”

“We were getting ready to go out,” Lena says, rolling her eyes and turning around, peering over her shoulder until Kara grins and moves to zip up her dress. “It’s Ruby’s birthday.  Dinner and a show.”

“Oh,” Kara says.  “I had no idea, I’m so sorry to have barged in--”

“You didn’t know,” Lena says, turning back around so she can kiss Kara again.  “Just about any other night you showing up to surprise me after getting home early would’ve been perfect.”  She grabs for Kara’s hand and leads her down towards her bedroom. “Come on, help me pick out some shoes.”

She pulls up short when they pass the mirroring doorways that make up Sam and Ruby’s rooms, and knocks on the doorjamb to Ruby’s room.

“Hey, Rubes, come meet Kara,” she says.  

Ruby doesn’t need to be told twice, and she bounds over to the door, hand thrust out excitedly for a handshake like Sam had taught her.

“Pleased to meet you,” she says, too formal and diplomatic for a fifth grader, and Lena grins at the contrast between Ruby’s impeccable manners and the way she’s practically vibrating with excitement.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Kara says, kneeling down so she can shake Ruby’s hand from her level.  “And happy birthday!” She glances up to where Lena’s smiling, suddenly soft and warm, down at her, and Lena pulls in a deep breath.  “Lena tells me you’re going to a show?”

“Wicked!” Ruby says, all but bouncing on her toes now.

“Wow,” Kara says, leaning forward to whisper.  “I saw it last year. It’s so good!”

The door across the hall creaks open and Lena glances back to where Sam’s leaning against the wall, hands in her pocket and tie loose around her neck, an unreadable expression on her face as she watches Kara charm her daughter.  Lena raises an eyebrow at her and Sam smiles, calm and sincere and warm, and something clicks into place in Lena’s chest.

Sam pushes off from the wall and steps across the hallway, busying her hands with the knot in her tie.  

“Keep her,” she says, soft enough that only Lena can hear, and moves past her before Lena can say anything, grinning at Ruby and telling her to go put her shoes on.

“I should go,’ Kara says, back up on her feet.  “Do you want--”

Lena rocks back up on her toes to kiss Kara again, hands fisting in the edges of her jacket tightly.  “I’m coming over tonight,” she says against Kara’s mouth. “Play finishes at 10:00.”

“I’ll see you at 10:30, then,” Kara says, and Lena kisses her once more, uncaring about the fact that Ruby and Sam are laughing at them.

 

* * *

 

Lena rolls over onto her side and props herself up onto one elbow, free hand sliding lazily along Kara’s back.

“Where are you headed this time?”

“London,” Kara mumbles, yawning and burrowing deeper into the pillow.  

“For how long?”

“Just a week.”

“You know,” Lena says slowly, hand still moving along Kara’s skin, up and down, over and over.  “There are jobs that don’t require this much travel.”

One of Kara’s eyes cracks open, and Lena keeps her focus on her hand instead.

“I like my job,” Kara says after a moment.

“Don’t you ever get tired?”

Kara rolls over onto her side, mirroring Lena’s posture.  “I mean,” she says after a moment. “Sometimes. But don’t you sometimes get tired of those hundred-hour weeks you pull coming into a merger or a board meeting?”

“Yes.”  Lena plucks the edge of the blanket between them, the skin of Kara’s back now out of reach.  “But being able to go home to my own bed, or to you, makes them a lot easier.”

Kara bites down on her lip like she always does when Lena says something romantic in such a pragmatic tone.  

“I’m not saying you should leave your job, especially not for me,” Lena says.  “Obviously. But this much travel, it has to get hard, doesn’t it?” She pushes her palm flat down over the mattress, takes a slow breath, locks onto Kara’s gaze.  “I miss you. All the time.”

“I miss you too,” Kara says, the way she always does and always has for the last year and a half that they’ve been doing this.  

“Is it the travel part of your job that you enjoy, or the work part?”

“The work,” Kara says after a moment.  “But the travel is a necessary evil.” She rolls forward on her elbow, enough to press a kiss to Lena’s lips.  “I’ll probably do something different eventually. But not yet.”

“Okay,” Lena says softly, already distracted by Kara’s wandering hands and lips, and drops down onto her back, conversation already disappearing into the back of her mind.

 

* * *

 

“How long is she gone for this time?”  

It’s the middle of the weekly financials overview and Lena’s been staring at the same cash flow statement for nearly a minute in silence when Sam speaks.

“What?”

“Kara.” Sam sets her pen down and folds her arm over her chest.  “How long is she gone for this time?”

“Oh,” Lena says, and sighs.  “Two weeks.”

“That’s gotta suck,” Sam says, somehow hitting both sympathetic and mocking.  “You know, you should just buy the firm she works at and institute a no travel policy.”

“Right, because nothing could possibly go wrong with that,” Lena says moodily.  “Hey, babe, I bought up your employer so you could be home for more sex and cuddles, hope that doesn’t cross any boundaries or anything.”

“Definitely phrase it exactly like that,” Sam says with a nod.  She pauses and narrows her eyes at Lena. “Don’t tell me you actually were considering doing that.”

“I mean,” Lena says, throwing her hands up.  “Not  _really_.”

“Have you talked to her about--”

“She likes her job,” Lena says, and she sighs and rubs at her eyes delicately.  “Enough that she puts up with the travel.”

“What kind of consulting does she even _do_?”

“I don’t know,” Lena huffs out.  “Some type of regulatory consulting?”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Sam’s got her phone in her hand, thumbs flying over the keyboard, eyebrows lifting higher and higher.  “What kind of consultant doesn’t have a LinkedIn profile?”

“I don’t know,” Lena says with a groan.  “Stop rubbing it in.”

“Lena,” Sam says pleasantly, the way she does when mergers are going sideways and she’s irritated.  “I love you and trust your instincts, but have you been dating a woman, and bringing her around my daughter, when you know nothing about her?”

“I know plenty of things about her.”

“Yeah, sure, the food she likes and her overachieving sister and how good she is in bed, but you don’t really even know what she does for a living.”

“It’s not like she’s _dangerous_ , Sam.”

“For all you know she could be a murderer, or a spy” Sam says, then pauses.  “Actually--”

“No,” Lena says sharply, pointing across the desk at her.  “My girlfriend is not a spy, or a murderer.”

“I mean, probably not, no,” Sam says with a shrug.  “She cries way too much at Pixar movies to be dangerous, probably.  But you never know.”

“I hate you,” Lena mutters.  “So much.”

 

* * *

 

_Brunch?_

Kara’s text pops up on Lena’s phone when they’re halfway to the soccer field, and she sighs.

_Heading to ruby’s soccer game :( maybe after?_

She pauses and flashes back to her conversation with Sam weeks ago, and shakes her head briskly.  There’s no way Kara’s anything sketchy or nefarious or sneaky. There’s no way.

_Sure!  Alex might come if that’s cool.  Sam and ruby can come too?_

Lena smiles in spite of herself and relays the invitation to Sam and Ruby, and Sam’s shrug is drowned out by Ruby’s enthusiastic yell from the backseat.

“We get to spend more time with your secret agent?” Sam says, glancing away from the road long enough to smirk at Lena’s eyeroll.

“She’s not a secret agent.”  She pauses and sighs. “Also, her sister might be there.”

“The one you’re terrified of?”

“I’m not _terrified_ of her,” Lena says primly.  “We even talk socially sometimes.”

“About science, because you’re a nerd,” Sam says.  “Stop acting like you aren’t intimidated by her.”

“Look, you would be intimidated by her too,” Lena throws back.  “She’s the most overeducated overachiever I’ve ever met, _and_ she looks like she could punch my face in if she wanted to.”

“So if you spill her sister’s secret identity you’re _totally_ going to die.”

“I’m uninviting you from brunch.”

She does not, obviously uninvite them from brunch, and the three of them make it to the designated restaurant ten minutes late because Ruby’s team’s celebration for winning their match had laster longer than anticipated.

“There they are,” Lena says, pointing over to a corner table to where Kara and Alex are.

“ _That’s_ her sister?” Sam says quietly.  “Jesus, you never told me she was hot.”

“You mean you like supersmart athletic redheads?” Lena mutters at her.  “I had no idea.”

“God, you’re such a jerk,” Sam says, shoving an elbow into her ribs even as she winks at Lena gratuitously.  Lena blows a kiss back at her and mentally pats herself on the back. It’s not often she gets to put Sam in the hotseat, after all.

“Sorry we’re late,” she says, sliding into the booth at Kara’s side and kissing her cheek.  “Alex, hi, this is my friend Sam and her daughter Ruby. Guys, this is Kara’s sister Alex.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alex says, shaking Sam’s hand, and then Ruby’s, eyes darting back to Sam’s long legs a few too many times, and Lena pokes an elbow into Kara’s side and jerks her chin towards the way that Alex is not-subtly checking Sam out.  Kara grins at her and grabs her hand under the table.

“How long have you been planning that?” she whispers in Lena’s ear.

“Only about three months,” Lena says with a modest shrug.  

“How was the soccer game?” Alex asks, ostensibly to the table but clearly only focused on Sam and Ruby.

“We won! Three to two,” Ruby says proudly.  “I scored the last goal!”

“That’s awesome,” Alex says.  “I played soccer when I was your age, but I was terrible.”

“She really was,” Kara adds.  “She was way better at things where she didn’t have to play on a team.”

“Hey,” Alex says indignantly.  

“I get it,” Sam says over her coffee.  “I hated team sports, so I have no idea where this one gets it from.  I only did sports where I could avoid needing other people.”

“What’d you do?” Alex does her best to look only mildly interested, but even Lena has spent enough time with her now to know how hard she’s trying.  Sam, on the other side of the Ruby, is also doing her best to stay nonchalant, though she’s significantly better at it than Alex is.

“Track and field,’ she says.  “Pole vaulting, mostly.”

“Oh, that’s so cool,” Kara interjects with a wide grin.  “Alex did track too!”

“Not pole vaulting, though,” Alex says into her coffee, eyes slotting over towards Sam once more and no doubt appreciating the lean lines of muscle in her arms, and Lena takes a too-big sip of her coffee to stop herself from smiling way too widely.  

“She still has our high school’s record for cross country, though,” Kara says proudly.  

“How do you _know_ that?” Alex mutters.

“Someone has to keep tabs on your accomplishments,” Kara says, free hand flapping dismissively.  “You wouldn’t have even gotten your degrees framed if it wasn’t for me.”

“Who needs them framed?”

“What degrees?” Sam says, propping her chin in her hand, and Lena nearly chokes on her coffee because Sam knows exactly what degrees Alex has, because Lena’s told her at least three times and Sam’s memory is perfect.

“This is going _so well_ ,” Kara whispers gleefully in Lena’s ear, hand gripping tight to hers as Alex stammers over an embarrassed admission that she does, in fact, have a medical degree and a doctorate.  Ruby’s looking at Alex with hero worship already building in her eyes and Sam is looking at with just as much interest in an incredibly different context, and Lena fights to keep her face neutral.  Even if Kara does turn out to be a superspy, all of it will be worth it just for this.

By the time brunch ends, Ruby has wrangled a promise for a tour of Alex’s lab and Lena and Kara have furtively planned an excuse to disappear with Ruby and leave Sam and Alex to talk.  Lena snatches up the check when it arrives, serenely ignoring both Alex and Sam’s disgruntled looks, and pays in cash to speed the process.

“Sam, Stephen texted and said that the Davidson contracts are ready to be signed,” Lena says as she gathers her purse.  “Any chance you could deal with that today?”

“I mean, it’s not like they need to be--”

“I’d rather put this issue to bed sooner rather than later,” Lena says, crisp and clean, eyebrow up the way it is in negotiations, and Sam’s mouth snaps shut.

“Sure, no problem.”  She shrugs into her coat and gathers her purse, arm settling around Ruby’s shoulders.  “Come on, kiddo, let’s take a field trip.”

“Oh, I can take Ruby home,” Lena says smoothly.  “She probably wants to shower after the game.” She stares pointedly at Ruby, who blinks several times and then suddenly nods fervently.  

“Totally need to shower,” she says, still nodding.

“We’ll take her home,” Kara says with a wide smile, holding her hand out for a high five when Ruby bounds over to her.

“Okay, then,” Sam says slowly, eyes locked onto Lena and narrowing the way they do when she’s catching onto whatever game it is Lena’s playing.  “We drove in together, though, so--”

“I can give you a ride,” Alex pipes up, right on cue, and Lena holds her hand out behind her back for Kara to slap a silent high five against.  

“Great.” Lena flashes a wide smile as she accepts the keys from Sam.  “We’ll see you guys later, then.” She shepards Kara and Ruby out of the restaurant, hustling them through the door before Alex has managed to get into her coat.  Lena glances back to where Sam is staring blatantly at her, waiting to catch her gaze so that she can wink gratuitously.

“You’re a champ, Ruby,” Kara says triumphantly as they make it to the car.  

“You guys are trying to get my mom a girlfriend, aren’t you?”

“God knows she needs it,” Lena says, glancing back into the rearview to wink at Ruby.  

“And Alex is great,” Kara adds.  

“Aren’t you a little bit biased?”  Lena raises an eyebrow towards Kara, who huffs out an annoyed breath in her direction.

“Alex _is_ great!” Ruby says insistently.  

“See?” Kara points back at her.  “The authority has spoken. Nobody knows cool like kids.”

“I’m the authority,” Ruby says, haughty and smug and exactly mirroring her mother on her more cocky days.

 

* * *

 

Ruby disappears to shower and Lena drops onto the cough with a sigh.

“Matchmaking is exhausting,” she says with a yawn, turning to curl into Kara’s shoulder.

“No kidding,” Kara says as her arm curls around Lena’s shoulders.  

Lena hums softly and settles more comfortably against Kara’s side.  Ruby always takes unrealistically long showers after soccer and Sam and Alex won’t be back for at least an hour, and she’s ready to nap the whole time.

She’s nearly asleep when Kara’s phone buzzes in her pocket, jarring Lena back to wakefulness.

“Rude,” she mumbles, whining when Kara shifts around to dig her phone out.

“Sorry.”  Kara presses a kiss to her forehead and wiggles her shoulder until Lena drops her head back down onto it and shuts her eyes.  There’s the telltale click of the phone unlocking and then, seconds later, a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Lena doesn’t open her eyes, not ready to deal with whatever it is.

“Work,” Kara says with another sigh.  “I need to pinch hit on a project.”

“You’re supposed to be home for another week,” Lena says, sitting up slowly.  “Now what?”

“It’ll be a short trip,” Kara says, only looking up from her phone for a brief moment, wistful and resigned, before focusing back on replying to the email.

“Why can’t it wait?”  There’s a whining edge making its way into Lena’s voice and she hates it, but not as much as she hates that Kara’s about to be leaving again.

“There are too many other trips scheduled--”

“For your mysterious globetrotting job that apparently nobody else can do?”  Lena regrets the snap in her voice as soon as she says it, but not enough for her to stop.  “What the hell is it that you do that nobody else does that means you have to be _gone_ three weeks out of every month, Kara?”

Kara recoils at her voice, at her words, at the sudden anger spilling out of her.  She sets her phone down on the coffee table and pushes up to her feet, putting the table between herself and Lena and shoving her hands into her pockets.

“I’m sorry that I can’t--”

“That you can’t tell me what you do all the time,” Lena says flatly.  “So I’ve heard.”

“Lena,” Kara says, quiet and plaintive.

“You know, when you’re here, this feels like it’s big and important and forever,” Lena says.  “But that’s only when you’re here. I don’t know what it is when you’re gone gallivanting around the world, doing God knows what in God knows where.”

“Lena,” Kara says again, and there’s an edge building into her voice.

“Is this what it’s going to be like forever?” Lena’s on her feet now, her height still nothing to Kara’s, but frustration makes her feel taller than she ever really has.  “This relationship gets a quarter of you and the rest is off doing-- whatever the hell it is you do. Being a spy or whatever the hell it is.”

Kara laughs, loud and sharp and surprising the both of them.

“A _spy_?” She manages to get out between laughter.  “You think I’m a _spy_?”

“I think I don’t know what you are, Kara!” Lena says, indignation giving way to a flash of embarrassment because she never intended to actually say the word _spy_ out loud.  “All I know is that you’re gone all over the world constantly, you speak more languages than I do, and you apparently aren’t allowed to tell me where you work!  What else am I supposed to think at this point?”

“Oh, God,” Kara wheezes out, nearly doubling over, hands on her knees.  “Oh my God, I never even-- I never thought that--”

The front door opens, and Sam freezes in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob, brow furrowing because Kara’s leaning over with her hands on her knees in the middle of the living room, laughing uncontrollably, and Lena’s arms are folded tightly over her stomach as she glares, half-angry and half-embarrassed, at Kara’s shaking form.

“Hey, kids,” Sam says slowly.  “What’s happening over here?”

Alex peers over her shoulder, eyebrows knitting together, and Lena’s irritation at the whole situation fades for a split second into satisfaction at how Sam’s hair, which ahd been up for the soccer game and brunch, is now carefully down and swept over one shoulder, covering one whole side of her neck, and Alex’s cheeks are still flushed a bit red, and both of them stand with the loose-limbed relaxation of people who absolutely just had sex.

“Lena,” Kara gasps out, pushing against her knees to try and stand up straighter.  “Lena thinks I’m a spy.”

“A _what_?” Alex says, looking back and forth between the two of them.  “What? Why?”

Sam finally steps into the apartment fully, moving to side to let Alex in and shutting the door behind them.  She leans against the door and folds her arms over her chest, matching Lena’s posture and raising an eyebrow at Kara, and then Alex, and the amusement written across both of their faces.

“To be fair,” Sam says conversationally.  “You’ve been deflecting and obfuscating about the job that takes you all over the world for over a year now.”

“I mean, yes,” Kara says, and she pauses to wipe at her eyes.  “Oh my God, that’s so not what this is.”

“Then what is it?” Lena says, thin and careful.  

“She’s not supposed to talk about it,” Alex starts.

“No,” Lena says, pointing sharply at Alex, and then at Kara.  “No, I don’t care. I can keep secrets with the best of them, we both can.  But if this is a relationship that’s going to continue then I don’t want to be in the dark anymore.  If you can’t tell me who I’m bed with, then I’m sure as hell not going to be in bed with you at all.”

That sobers Kara up immediately, laughter disappearing abruptly.

“I’m not a spy,” she says insistently.  She pushes at her glasses and rubs at her eyes and pulls in a deep breath.  “Look, you can’t tell anyone, okay? _Anyone_.”

“You know that I won’t,” Lena says, soft and insulted and so, so tired of this all.  

“Me either,” Sam says from her spot still by the door.

“I’m a restaurant inspector,” Kara says with a sigh, resigned and slumping back down to sit on the couch.

“A what?” Whatever it was that Lena was expecting, that wasn’t it.  “Like a food critic?”

“Like for Michelin,” Alex supplies.

“Oh,” Lena says slowly, realization rolling through her shoulders, and her eyes go wide.  “ _Oh._ ”

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting,” Sam says after a moment.  

“You guys thought she was a _spy_?” Alex says, flopping down to sit next to Kara on the couch, eyes yo-yoing between Lena and Sam.  “Really? She’s, like, the most uncoordinated person on the planet.”

“Hey!”

“To be fair,” Lena starts, and then shakes her head.  “No, not really. I just-- it’s not a great feeling, not knowing what was going on during 75% of our relationship.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbles, dropping her head back and heaving out a deep breath.  “We’re just _really_ not supposed to tell people.  At all. If anyone in the industry finds out then I have to, like, disappear from that entire state for like a decade.”

“What?” Sam and Lena say at the same time.  “That’s ridiculous!”

“I don’t make the rules,” Kara says with a heavy shrug.  She drags her head back up and locks eyes on Lena. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Did you just ruin your career by telling me that?” Lena says softly.

“No,” Kara says after a moment.  “I’ll have to juggle some assignments around just to be safe, but it should be fine as long as you don’t tell anyone.”

“You know that I won’t,” Lena says, and she finally moves to sit back at Kara’s side, hand locking over Kara’s on her knee.  Kara squeezes her hand and smiles, wide and tired at her.

“I’m glad you know.  I didn’t like lying to you.”

“Well, this is adorable,” Sam drawls from the door, and Lena rolls her eyes at her and stands abruptly, pulling Kara up with her.

“We’re leaving,” she says shortly.  

“What?” Kara stumbles after her.

“We’re going to your place,” Lena says.  

“Hey, what about us,” Sam says indignantly, not moving out of the way of the door..

“You two already got laid,” Lena says, reaching past Sam to yank on the doorknob while Kara lets out a pained yelp at the mention of her sister having sex and slaps her hands over her ears.  “Now it’s our turn.”

“Ew!” Alex yells from the couch, and Sam shrugs languidly and slides out of their way.

“Use protection, kiddoes,” she calls after them.

Lena’s already halfway down the hallway with Kara stumbling along after her, hands still clapped over her ears dramatically.  There’s another yelp from Alex before the door shuts, and it’s barely closed before Lena’s stabbed a finger at the button for the elevator and wrenched Kara closer, hand fisted in her shirt, to kiss her.

“I can’t believe this is all about restaurant recommendations,” Lena informs her when she comes up for air, breathless and flushed, and Kara blinks dumbly at her.  “And now that I’ve made a fool of myself once today I might as well tell you that I’m in love with you and would still be in love with you even if you were a superspy assassin, but I’m _really_ glad that’s not the case.”

Kara blinks at her again, and then again, and then a slow smile spreads across her face, dazed and bright.  “You love me?”

“This is the part where you--”

“I love you, too,” Kara mumbles, hands on Lena’s hips and walking her back against the wall of the elevator to kiss her again.  

The elevator opens into the lobby and Lena’s barely able to stand on wobbling legs enough to follow Kara outside to hail a cab.  

Her phone buzzes at some point in the car ride over to Kara’s, but she doesn’t check it until hours later, when her heart has slowed back to a reasonable pace and none of her limbs feel like they’ll work properly for days.  

_Don’t think for a second that you’re off the hook about that sneaky setup crap you pulled_ , the text from Sam reads.   _Also, much appreciated, bc alex is REALLY good in bed_

Lena rolls her eyes and lets her phone flop down onto the mattress.  Kara’s in the kitchen, making a late lunch, and very much not a spy or an assassin or anything so nefarious.  Kara, who she’s in love with, who she’s in love with, who loves her back. Lena rolls over to lay on her stomach and pulls the covers higher and sighs, smiling, drifting off towards sleep to the sound of Kara puttering around in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> idea absolutely, unequivocally and shamelessly stolen from [this post](http://fiddleabout.tumblr.com/post/177218437823/onion-souls-tilthat-til-there-are-only-around), because my girlfriend is out of town and clearly all i do when left to my own devices is write au fics.


End file.
